The Knight's Sword
Start: Talk to the Squire in the White Knights Castle in Falador Requirements: 10 Mining, 10 Cooking (optional), 15 Smithing (optional), another player to distract Sir Vyvin, food and armour (recommended) Items needed: A Redberry pie A Pickaxe 2 Iron Bars Monsters to kill: None, but you must be able to evade aggressive level 32 Hobgoblins, level 68 Ice Giants, and level 57 Ice Warriors To start the quest, talk to the Squire in the southern room on the ground floor in the White Knights Castle. He explains he lost Sir Vyvin's sword, a sword that was passed down for five generations. Offer to help, and he'll explain Imcando Dwarves made the sword, a race he believes no longer exists. However, he thinks Reldo the librarian at Varrock Castle might know more about the Imcando Dwarves and tells you to talk to him. Head to the Varrock Library, the north-most room in the castle, and talk to Reldo. He'll tell you that he believes some Imcando Dwarves may be living in Asgarnia on the southern plateau, and that their favourite food is redberry pie. Before you leave, grab the Pie Dish in the room on the eastern side of the castle. Making a redberry pie Unless you have one already, you will now need to bake a redberry pie. Gather one bundle of redberries from south-east of Varrock, and then head to Lumbridge to create flour. Use it on a bucket of water and create pastry dough. Use the pastry dough on the Pie Dish, and then use the redberries on the pie dish. Now simply cook the pie, and you have created a redberry pie. You may have to a cook a few pies depending on your cooking level as at lower levels you're more likely to burn it. Thurgo and the portrait Now, head to Thurgo's Peninsula, south of Falador, and give him the redberry pie. He'll eat it and be much more responsive. He offers to make the sword for you, but he needs a picture of the sword to make an exact replica. Go back to the White Knights Castle in Falador and speak to the Squire again. He will tell you that the portrait of the sword is in his cupboard upstairs. Go up to the second floor, then go up the ladder in the south-western corner to go up to Sir Vyvin's quarters. This is where you'll need somebody else to help you out. You'll have to search the cupboard nearby to get a portrait of his sword, but you can't do this unless you have another player talking to Sir Vyvin at the same time. Once you have the portrait, grab a pickaxe, some food, and some armour from your bank. You should also create or buy two Iron Bars now. Blurite ore Head back to Thurgo and he will take the portrait from you. Now, in order to create the sword, he needs two Iron Bars and one Blurite ore. Blurite ore can only be obtained from the dungeon beneath the cliff beside his house. Enter the dungeon and go past the Muggers, Pirates, and Hobgoblins to where the Ice Giants and Ice Warriors are. Near the Ice Giants, you'll some some blue coloured rocks. These are blurite rocks containing blurite ore. Mine one ore and then leave the dungeon. Mine a second blurite ore if you want a sword for yourself. Go talk to Thurgo and he can now make the sword. He'll hammer a sword and give you the Faladian Knight's Sword. Once you have it in your inventory, return to the Squire in Falador who will take it from you to complete the quest. Creating a sword for yourself It is possible to have your own Faladian Knight's Sword, though you can only get it before the quest is completed. Bring another two Iron Bars and one blurite ore to Thurgo. Drop the one sword he made, and then ask him to make you another sword. When you have it, pick up the one you dropped and you'll now have two swords. The Squire will only take one, leaving the other in your hands. Rewards 1 Quest Point Faladian Sword, ONLY if an extra one is made during the quest Smithing experience: Level×375+350XP